Not So Fun in the Sun
by aviatrix8
Summary: Inumuta and Iori commiserate about being dragged out for a "fun" day at the beach. (End of series spoilers)


Copyright, Aviatrix8, 2015. Kill la Kill and all related characters are property of Trigger, and are used without permission.

xXx

This takes place after the series ends, and therefore, may have spoilers ahead.

xXxXx

Kill la Kill fanfic:

"Not So Fun in the Sun"

by Avi

 _This sucks._

Houka Inumuta stood on the edge of the white sandy beach, with Shiro Iori at his side. Both were clearly dressed for a day at the beach: Inumuta wore a light grey zippered hoodie (hood up, of course) over black knee-length speedoes with thin blue sport stripes, while Iori wore orange trunks with an oversized white button-down shirt over it; there was also a small streak of sunscreen over his nose.

Yet despite being dressed appropriately, neither boy seemed very pleased about their current situation.

Still, the weather looked perfect for a beach day: the sun was shining brightly, the sky was a clear blue, without an cloud in the sky, and foamy waves gently lapped at the shoreline. In the distance, people could be seen laughing and playing in the sun.

 _I repeat… This sucks,_ thought Inumuta bitterly.

Inumuta found himself thinking back to the set of circumstances that led to this day of so-called 'fun in the sun'…

xXx

Inumuta walked over to answer the incessant pounding at the front door of the apartment he shared with Iori. If he didn't, there stood a good chance that whoever was standing on the other side, would simply break the door down.

Inumuta opened the door, to find himself face-to-face with the indignant gazes of both Jakuzure and Sanageyama.

"It's about time!" snapped Sanageyama. "What's taking you two so long?"

Jakuzure glanced around Inumuta's shoulder, and caught Iori's gaze, who flushed.

"What a surprise, neither of you are dressed either," she said flatly.

"We're dressed!" retorted Inumuta.

"Dressed for the beach, I mean. Sheesh!" Jakuzure rolled her eyes. "Weren't you the one who planned this beach day, dog-boy?"

"I know, right?" Sanageyama chimed in. "And he was going on and on about optimal weather conditions for this time of the year, or some other crap like that."

"I may have planned it, but I never said we'd go." said Inumuta coolly. "Iori and I have a lot of work we need to do, for the university."

"You want to stay inside and think about school on a gorgeous day like this?" Sanageyama shook his head. "But this is the first time we'll all be reunited with Lady Satsuki, Ryuko Matoi, and the Mankanshoku chick in like, forever!"

"Besides, we don't want to be the ones to have to explain to Lady Satsuki why you dorks didn't show up," Jakuzure pointed out.

Inumuta turned to meet Iori's worried gaze. Leave it to Jakuzure to know exactly how to push their buttons…

"And if you two don't get dressed right now, we're going to get Gamagori in here," she added smugly.

Inumuta and Iori exchanged pained glances. Their apartment was half full of Inumuta's computer equipment, and half full of Iori's experiments and tailoring supplies. Having Gamagori barge in would cause far more disarray than there already was.

"All right, already!" grumbled Inumuta. "We'll go get changed, right now." He headed towards the bedrooms, Iori trailing behind him.

"Sanageyama, make sure they don't try to climb out the window."

"Will do!" Sanageyama headed into the apartment after the other boys.

Inumuta stopped in his tracks for a moment, which pretty much told Jakuzure that she had read exactly what was on his mind. She smirked to herself.

 _We're going to drag you two along on this beach day, even if you have to be kicking and screaming the whole time to do it!_ she thought.

xXx

Inumuta and Iori didn't quite have to be dragged kicking and screaming out of their apartment… Well, that was half-true. Inumuta raised a big fuss after he had been shoved out of their place before he could grab his laptop; Sanageyama had to physically lift the other boy over his shoulder, and carry him to Gamagori's car. Iori didn't want to face a similar humiliation with Jakuzure, and followed meekly behind them.

So that was the situation that brought both Inumuta and Iori to the middle of the beach, sitting on a towel, under the shade of a huge beach umbrella. The pair of nerds had matching sour looks on their faces.

"Stop sulking, both of you!" snapped Jakuzure, as she stood out in the sun with Sanageyama. Inumuta couldn't help notice that she managed to find the only pink bikini covered in musical notes, which she wore with a white sun visor. "You two need to get out more, anyways!"

"You guys can't stay under that umbrella all day," added Sanageyama.

"Watch us!" snapped Inumuta. He was still bitter about the whole laptop thing. Fortunately, he still had his smartphone hidden in the pocket of his hoodie, though he didn't plan on pulling it out until the other two were gone… With his luck, Jakuzure would lock it in the trunk of Gamagori's car, or worse, throw it into the ocean.

Sanageyama shrugged. "Suit yourselves. We'll be over there with the others, if you want to join us." He and Jakuzure strolled off into the distance, where the rest of their group appeared to be playing a game of beach volleyball.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Inumuta breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally." He pulled the hood off his head, and reached into his pocket for his smartphone. "I never quite understood the appeal of the beach, anyways," he added, as he swiped at his phone.

"I know what you mean," replied Iori. "That reminds me… Could you help me with something, Inumuta?"

"Certainly. What do you need?"

Iori reached into the pocket of his shirt, and pulled out a tube of sunscreen. "Do you mind putting some on my back?" he asked sheepishly.

"Only if you do mine, too." Inumuta put his phone away and took the tube of sunscreen, while Iori pulled off the oversized white shirt he was wearing over his swimsuit.

Inumuta glanced at the shirt, in recognition. "Isn't that one of mine?"

"Yeah, sorry. I probably should've asked first, but I needed a cover up big enough to cover as much skin as possible, and your shirts are larger than mine are." Iori rolled onto his stomach and lay flat on the towel. "With my fair complexion, I burn easily in the sun."

"Yeah, so do I. That's why I'm wearing this hoodie." Inumuta squirted some sunscreen onto a hand, then rubbed both hands together.

Iori raised an eyebrow. "I thought you just liked wearing hoodies."

"Well, yes… There's that, too." Inumuta pushed the blond ponytail off Iori's back, and began applying sunscreen to the other boy's shoulders.

"Honestly…" Iori smothered a laugh. "You'd have no sense of style, if it wasn't for me. I even had to pick out your swimsuit!"

"Says the pale guy in the bright orange trunks," retorted Inumuta. "That strikes me as incredibly tacky, for someone who used to design clothing for an entire school."

Iori shrugged. "I guess I miss wearing the colour," he admitted. "I only get to wear my gas mask in the lab, and I get weird looks if I wear it elsewhere at the university."

Inumuta nodded sympathetically, then glanced into the distance at their companions. Even from here, he could tell that a fight had broken out over the volleyball game they'd been playing. He shook his head.

"Honestly, I don't understand what the big deal is, with going to the beach. All it does is make you hot and sweaty."

Iori nodded. "And the ocean makes my hair frizz."

"The hot sand burns my feet."

"And the sun! Don't get me started on the sun!"

"I know, right?" Inumuta pushed up his glasses, in annoyance. "And then you have to put up with all the scantily clad teenagers trying to show off their perfect bodies, in order to attract one another. It's rather sickening, don't you think?"

Iori shifted uncomfortably. "I know what you mean. I hate showing off my body. Nobody wants to look at my pale, pasty skin."

Inumuta raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with your body. And you're as fair as I am."

"At least you're taller than me," retorted Iori. "Clothing hangs beautifully on your frame. If I didn't tailor my own clothes, I'd look like a kid playing dress-up."

Inumuta frowned at his words. "You're joking, right? Nobody wants to see my pale, skinny ass in a swimsuit."

"I don't mind."

"And I don't mind seeing you in a swimsuit, either," said Inumuta firmly. "So stop beating yourself up about it, all right?"

Even from Iori's prone position, Inumuta could see a faint blush spread across the other boy's face. He turned away, embarrassed… Only to come face-to-face with Sanageyama.

"Oh hey! You're putting on sunscreen on each other, right?" said Sanageyama, who had squatted down to their eye level. "Do you mind doing my back too, Inumuta?"

Inumuta narrowed his eyes. He picked up the tube of sunscreen, opened the cap… Then squirted its entire contents in Sanageyama's face.

"Son of a…!" Sanageyama's curse was cut off, as he tried to rub the lotion off his face with his hands. "My eyes! You got it in my eyes!"

Just behind Sanageyama, Jakuzure was laughing her ass off. "You should be used to being blind, you clueless monkey!" she chortled. "Besides… Who would want to rub lotion all over you?"

Meanwhile, Sanageyama had managed to get most of the lotion off his face. He glared at Jakuzure.

"You know, I don't think you put on any sunscreen either, Jakuzure," said Sanageyama slowly. He then held out his lotion-covered hands, which were dripping in a disturbing manner. "Why don't I help you with that?" he grinned.

"Ewwwww!" Jakuzure took a step back, in disgust. " Keep your hands away from me, you pervy monkey!"

Jakuzure ran off, while Sanageyama chased after her, outstretched hands still dripping with lotion. Inumuta and Iori watched them go, rather bemusedly.

"Hmph. At least that got them both out of our hair." Inumuta glanced at the tube of sunscreen. "Although… Perhaps I should've reconsidered doing that."

Iori raised an eyebrow. "You think?"

Inumuta didn't seem to notice Iori's tone, and nodded. " Yes, since we're almost out of sunscreen, now."

Iori rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

"Oh, there you guys are," said a familiar female voice, above them. "We've been wondering where you've been."

Inumuta and Iori looked up, to see both Ryuko Matoi and Lady Satsuki smiling down at them. They were both wearing bikinis that showed off their figures quite nicely, thank you… Both boys found themselves blushing inadvertently, from all the attention.

"See, Ryuko? I told you they'd be hiding away from the sun," said Lady Satsuki, with a smile. Her hair was a little longer than the last time they saw her, and now came down to her shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah. Rub it in, why don't ya." Ryuko shook her head, but in a good-natured manner. "Don't tell me you guys are just going to sit there all day, are ya?"

"I agree. Come along, and have some fun, for a change," said Lady Satsuki.

Both girls reached out a hand to the boys, as the sunlight behind them brightened, almost unbearably so.

Inumuta cast a glance at Iori, who shrugged. Then both smiled, despite themselves.

Both of them reached up to grasp the offered hands; Inumuta grasped Ryuko's, while Satsuki held Iori's hand. Then, as the girls helped them to their feet, they led both boys out of the shade, and into the sunlight.

Inumuta did have to admit later that spending a day at the beach with old friends wasn't so bad… If it wasn't for the fact that he got sunburned from not applying any sunscreen that day.

END

xXxXx

I'm not sure how likely it would be for Inumuta and Iori to be roommates at university, but I couldn't resist...

And I tried to keep this story as platonic as possible, although Inumuta and Iori's relationship could been seen as more than that (queerplatonic, I guess?). I'll leave that up to the reader. ;)


End file.
